1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved apparatus for discharging cooled air from a mounted air conditioner, and, more particularly, to an improved cover assembly, as well as a method for retro-fitting existing covers, which permits a larger cool air volume to be discharged thereby increasing the efficiency of the air conditioner unit to which apparatus is attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to mount auxiliary air conditioning systems on moving vehicles. Similarly, it is also well known to roof mount air conditioning units above small enclosed spaces such as toll booths and the like.
Ordinarily, vans and mobile homes with auxiliary air conditioning systems are provided with standard-sized rectangular interior mounted air conditioner cover assemblies. Similarly, toll booths and other small enclosed spaces that employ roof mounted air conditioners are provided with a standard internally mounted cover assembly. Typically, cover assemblies are mounted up against the ceiling of the interior space of the roof below the position where the air conditioner is attached. In turn, the cover directs the air conditioner blower's output to a plurality of small registers mounted vertically on each side of the outer lip of the cover assembly. However, this arrangement requires discharged air to flow from the blower which is centrally located within the unit to vertical registers which are in line with the outermost edges of the air conditioner. This indirect air path combined with small vertical registers deleteriously inhibits the air volume discharged from the blower thereby decreasing the output efficiency of the air conditioner. Subsequently, the air conditioner requires more time to cool the vehicle or enclosure to the desired temperature. Alternatively, the air conditioner must be set to a higher cooling setting to produce the desired effect. Furthermore, in southern geographic ares such as Arizona, California, Florida and Texas, even when the air conditioner is set to maximum output there is insufficient air flow to sufficiently cool the enclosed volume. Additionally, inadequate air flow is known to result in evaporator freeze up at low fan speeds and inadequate cooling performance. Attempts to remedy the deficiencies, as they relate to roof mounted air conditioners, have been directed toward streamlining these units as well as providing a more durable and accessible housing for the components of the air conditioner.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,502, issued to Aldrich et al., discloses an improved roof mounted air conditioner for recreational vehicles (RV's) that is designed to be superposed over the standard 14" by 14" opening in the roof and ceiling of a RV. The invention, more particularly, is directed toward an air conditioner that has an equal size and weight of prior units but has a more aesthetically pleasing "low profile" aspect when mounted on the roof of a RV. Again however, this invention does not recognize or disclose the present invention of placing the register directly in line with the output blower.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,977, issued to D'Agaro discloses an auxiliary air conditioning system for large motor vehicles. However, D'Agaro mounts his invention beneath the floor of a vehicle rather than the roof as done in Aldrich et al. After the air has been either heated or cooled it is fed back into the passenger compartment via a flexible duct which passes through a hole in the floor of the vehicle. D'Agaro discloses a duct that runs up approximately 3/4 the height of the side wall of the vehicle where it then terminates in an undisclosed output means. Due to the floor mounting arrangement, D'Agaro requires an extensive duct system to transfer discharged air to an appropriate level where it can then be released into the passenger compartment. This duct system contributes to system pressure losses thereby decreasing the overall efficiency of the air conditioning system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,818, issued to Roth, discloses a three member molded plastic housing for rooftop air conditioners, including a base member, intermediate member and an outer shroud member. In particular, the purpose of this invention is to provide easier access to the internal components of the air conditioner when the unit is being serviced as well as decrease the number of caulked joints. Generally, the three part apparatus eliminates the need for removing the entire unit from its roof top mount when the unit is being serviced. In turn, that decreases the service time normally required not only to re-caulk the joints which are broken when the shroud is removed to service the unit, but also the re-caulking of joints which have hardened and cracked in service.
In conclusion, while the prior art fails to provide for a device that allows the high output air volume of the present invention. As such, there is a present need for an improved air conditioner cover assembly that employs a register that is substantially in line with the output of the squirrel cage blower thus allowing for high output air volume and increased efficiency of the roof mounted air conditioner.